


Cheeks

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [51]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Rope Bondage, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #124: Cheeks / Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Alfred is a cheeky bastard and loves Ivan.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/143823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cheeks

"Hey there, big guy, sorry to keep you waiting,” Alfred’s cheeky voice came paired with an equally cheeky grin, and frankly the only way to describe him would be ‘cheeky’, what with his bare skin and confident stride. Ivan gave him a sour little frown, his arms pricked by the sensation of pins and needles after falling asleep in the tight squeeze of the rope. Alfred sauntered over time him with a sway in his hips that left his bare cock bobbing and swinging freely. “You ready yet?”

Ivan huffed, stiff and bound up in his favorite sweater. “You did not give me much of a choice in the matter,” he grumbled, Alfred standing over him now. His boyfriend flinched slightly and leaned in, whispering right next to Ivan’s ear. 

“Oh, dude, you good? Do you need me to undo the ropes?” He asked, dropping his character for the sake of reinforcing consent. Ivan snorted, turning his face and pecking a chaste kiss to Alfred’s cheek. Alfred peeled back, flustered by the gentle power move. 

“Nyet, carry on,” he encouraged, resuming his tense and grouchy posture for the sake of getting his cock played with already. Alfred cleared just throat into a clenched fist, shaking his nerves off and striking a power pose, arms akimbo. 

“You asked for it, Braginsky,” Alfred grinned even wider, reaching out and grabbing Ivan by the chin. He squeezed his face and lifted it up, turning his head aside to expose his bare neck. “I’m gonna ride you ‘til you forget English.”

“I look forward to it,” Ivan countered with a smug expression, his smile wavering after only a moment when Alfred tipped his chin all the way back, fully revealing his neck. 

“I’d watch it, if I were you. Don’t forget who has the power here,” Alfred smirked as he leaned all the way in, sliding onto Ivan’s lap and fitting his face to his neck. “So shut up and let’s do this, sweet cheeks.”


End file.
